Baby Steps
by ThnksFrThMmrs87
Summary: Stella and Flack have been through plenty together, but how will they handle life's biggest adventure? Assumes established S/F and D/L relationships.Now Complete
1. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY

All Stella and Flack wanted was to enjoy their Sunday off together, but early in the morning it became clear that they were not destined for a peaceful day. At four in the morning Stella felt the horrible stirrings of nausea and bolted from the bed. Flack struggled to stay awake and when she returned folded her comfortingly into his embrace.

"I can't afford to get sick," she moaned, resting her head wearily against his chest.

He kissed her hair as he tightened his arms around her. "It'll be fine. Just try and get some rest."

Rest wasn't on the agenda. By eight Stella had been up and down several more times. When she collapsed into the bed again she held out her hand to hold off Flack. "What if I'm contagious?" she asked.

Flack didn't think she was contagious. He knew that what he had in mind would scare her to death, but in this case he couldn't spare her; not with what he was thinking. "I'll take the risk," he told her, pulling her into his arms. "Stell is this the first time this has happened lately?"

"I've felt a little nauseous all week but it's only gotten worse."

"Stell, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to panic." Blue eyes met green and judging by the nerves he saw there, she probably knew where he was going and she was terrified. "I don't know a lot Stell, but this sounds like morning sickness."

Stella pulled out of his arms and sat bolt straight. "It couldn't be."

He sat up next to her and shook his head. "It could be. Things happen sometimes, and we can't be sure."

She wrapped her arms around her body and shook her head. "We've always been careful."

Flack scooted closer to her, putting his arm around her somewhat cautiously. "We're careful Stell, but sometimes careful doesn't guarantee anything."

"Oh God," she whispered. "We've got to find out."

"I'll go to the drugstore." He kissed her softly before he rose to pull on jeans and a t-shirt. He paused at the door and turned back to her. "Whatever happens, I love you; and we'll handle whatever comes at us."

Despite the fears and worries that were engulfing her, her heart filled to bursting as it always did when he told her. "I love you too."

When he'd been gone five minutes Stella found she couldn't sit any longer. Questions were running through her head. What if she was pregnant? What if she was and she and Flack weren't ready? What if he didn't want a baby? What if? She got up and pulled on a pair of Flack's sweats and a cotton wife beater and tried to find something to keep her occupied.

Down the street from their apartment Flack stood still as a statue in front of a variety of pregnancy tests. He didn't have any idea what to get, so for the moment he was just staring. Then all of the sudden, it hit him. Depending on what one of those ridiculous little sticks said, he could be preparing to be a father.

"Holy shit."

When Flack returned to the apartment he found Stella sitting on the couch sipping a glass of ginger ale. "You ready for this?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. "I think I'm as ready as I'm going to be." She stood and walked to him, letting him gather her in his arms. "I'm sorry about earlier. I hate losing control like that but…"

Flack pulled back enough that he could cup her face with one hand. "It's scary Stell, really scary. You're entitled to be scared. Hell, I'm terrified; but we'll handle this. Whatever the outcome, we'll make a decision and we'll deal."

She hugged him fiercely and the plastic grocery bag swinging at her back was a reminder of what was waiting for them. "We will. I'll be back." She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes; when she came back out she found Flack sitting on the couch with a glass of juice in one hand. He was doing more staring than drinking and when Stella came into his line of sight he set the glass down on the table and looked up at her. "It'll be a few minutes," she told him.

She sat down next to him and he took her hand. "You doing okay?"

"I'm still scared Don. What if the tests are positive?"

"Then we make a decision. I guess the question is do you want a baby?"

"Well," she sighed. "You know about my history with men, so you can probably understand what I'm about to say." She pulled her hand from his gently and started lacing her fingers together, playing with her hands. Flack knew that was a sure sign that her mind was working in overdrive. "I never thought after Frankie that I'd never be in a situation to have a baby. I thought for a long time that other than the occasional date I'd just be by myself. Then there was you, and we fell in love so fast and moved in together so fast; and for the first time in my life everything felt so right. For the first time it felt like a perfect fit. I let myself start thinking about the future and forever. I know that I want forever with you."

Flack leaned over and kissed her fiercely. "Forever and everything that comes along with it?"

She nodded. "Do you want forever Don?"

"Yeah, I want forever."

He stroked a hand over his hair. "Okay, so let's go find out if we're getting everything that comes along with forever."

Hand in hand they walked into the bathroom. Flack stood a step behind her as she looked at the four tests she'd taken. The room was deadly quiet for a moment; then Stella's breath expelled in a soft whoosh and she turned to sit down hard on the floor in front of the sink.

Still standing, Flack felt his heart clench. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Holy shit," she whispered.

The strong expletive coming from her mouth was completely unexpected and made his spirits soar. Grinning, he dropped to the floor next to her. "Considering that's the first thing I said when I was standing in front of the tests, I'm guessing you're pregnant."

She turned to look at him with tears shining in her eyes. "That would be a yes."

"Wow…" he said quietly. "Oh wow!"

Their eyes met and they both burst out in joyful laughter. They got to their feet and embraced fiercely. "We're having a baby!" Stella laughed.

Flack kissed her soundly and pulled her tight against him. "We're having a baby."

Later that week it was official. Stella and Flack had been to the doctor and were officially worried and excited parents to be. The next task at hand was to tell Mac. Only two days after her doctor's appointment Stella was waiting nervously in the lab for Flack so they could speak to Mac. She had spent a good deal of time pacing and was forcing herself to stand still when Lindsay walked up.

"Hey Stella."

"Hey kiddo. Have you seen Mac?" she asked.

Lindsay nodded. "Yeah, he and Danny have been out at a scene. They should be back any minute. You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm good. Flack and I just need to talk to him," she murmured.

Curiously, Lindsay looked the older woman up and down. She took in the nervous look and the hand resting low on her abdomen and her eyes widened. "Oh my God, you're pregnant."

Stella's head snapped back to look at Lindsay; she looked down at her hand and very deliberately moved it to cross her arms. Still, she smiled. "Yeah, I am."

"Congratulations!" Lindsay cried, throwing her arms around Stella. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Stella laughed as Lindsay pulled away. "I'm excited and a little scared and a little nauseous."

Lindsay smiled. "Is the nausea morning sickness or having to tell Mac?"

"Maybe a little bit of both," she admitted. "I know he'll be okay with it but it's not a conversation I thought I'd ever have with him."

"I'm so excited for you Stella. How's Flack?" she asked.

Stella grinned. "He's deliriously happy, we both are."

"It's so wonderful. Are you okay if I tell Danny?"

"Of course, Flack would be telling him anyway, and I wouldn't ask you to keep something from your fiancée kiddo."

Lindsay's eyes widened again. "The wedding. We'll have to change the plan for the dresses."

Stell saw Flack come off the elevator and waved him over. "You don't have to change the dresses for me, really."

"Don't be ridiculous, you're the Maid of Honor, you should look beautiful and be comfortable. You'll be showing by the wedding so we'll just go with an empire waist dress." She glanced down at her watch. "I've got to go, but we'll talk soon."

Stella watched Lindsay walk away and grinned when the younger CSI threw her arms briefly around a slightly bemused looking Flack. When he reached her she took a deep breath. "Mac should be here any minute."

Flack looked briefly over his shoulder. "He's here now."

Mac came around the corner and headed for his office. Only a few seconds after he was through the door Stella and Flack knocked lightly and walked in behind him. "Hey Mac, you got a second?" Flack asked.

He nodded. "I've got to head down to autopsy but I've got a few minutes. What's going on?"

Stella and Flack shared a look before she decided it was best to jump in with both feet. "I'm pregnant Mac."

He stilled and for a moment his poker face was firmly in place. Neither Flack nor Stella was sure what he was thinking. Then he smiled. "Congratulations you two. How far along are you Stell?"

She smiled. "Three months. I'll start showing soon."

Mac nodded. "I know better than to even consider asking you not to work, but I do have some conditions."

Flack smiled. "I'd be willing to bet that this conversation is going to go a lot like the one we've already had."

Stella nodded and looked over at Mac. "I can understand there being conditions."

"Okay," Mac said. "You won't be working with anything chemical for the next six months."

"That's a given," she told him.

"I'm not done yet. You won't be chasing after any suspects, and I want another CSI or detective with you at all times. You won't be working any cases by yourself."

She sighed. "I can understand that."

"There's more. Your last two months you're not going out in the field at all. I want you in the lab. You get tired, you sit down. You feel hungry; you eat something without putting it off. I don't want you working shifts until four in the morning and if I tell you to go home and get some rest, you're going to."

Stella blew out a hard breath and looked first to Flack and then back to Mac. "It baffles me how you both managed to come up with almost exactly the same conditions," she said.

Mac smiled and walked back towards the door with the other two following behind. "He's going to be a father and I'm a friend. We're going to worry for the next six months." He paused by the elevator and looked over at Flack. "Take care of her Flack," he told her as he stepped into the elevator.

"At least he didn't add ballistics to the list," she huffed to Flack.

"I didn't think of that. No ballistics!"

"Are you like this with every pregnant woman who works here?" Stella asked as the doors closed.

Mac grinned before his face disappeared from view. "You're the first."

Note From the Author: Okay, so this story has been rolling around in my head for a while and I decided I had to put it down somewhere. I don't expect it to be absolutely fantastic so CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome.


	2. Cravings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CSI:NY. If I did, do you honestly think that Flack would still be sniffing around Angell?

Note From the Author: Okay, here we go again. I know this chapter is a little short but I really couldn't think of a better place to stop it. I have a few individual review replies.

**Nyakattia:** I truly do appreciate the constructive criticism. Usually people are too afraid to even go there so I was glad to read it. I agree with you about them being a little too panicky and hopefully this chapter gives some explanation as to why that may be. Thanks again!

**Mandy9578:** I have to tell you that when I read your review I went 'what is she talking about? I explain why she didn't pick up on it right there.' Then I thought about it, went back, and realized I'd left an entire scene out of the first chapter. That scene is included here but thank you for saying something because if you hadn't I may not have even picked up on it!

After letting Mac and the others in on what was going on, both Stella and Flack felt a load of nerves lift from their shoulders. There really hadn't been any concern that he would be upset or unhappy with them, but knowing everything was out in the open made them feel much better. Almost everybody in the office knew, and it would only be a matter of time before the news spread to everyone. Flack was especially content knowing that everyone was aware of Stella's condition and wouldn't be messing with her, though he knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

As usual with their work and schedules, things got hectic. Several cases came up and it was a week before they had a calm night together at home. Though Flack was completely ecstatic about everything that had transpired in the previous week there were a few questions that had been nagging at him since the day they'd found out that Stella was pregnant. Sitting in their bed late that night he puzzled over them until Stella interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you okay Don?" she asked as she slid in next to him.

"Yeah, there's just been something bugging me since we found out."

She looked at him curiously. "What's that?"

He turned to face her, looking slightly regretful. "I've just been wondering; how did you not notice anything in three months?"

For a moment she went silent as she thought about the question. "Honestly, subconsciously I probably had some idea of it. I was late obviously, but that's never been all that regular for me and that's happened before. I haven't had any cravings yet and the morning sickness showed up so late that I just… I guess I just didn't go there. I ignored the doubts."

He shook his head. "Why were you so worried about it Stell? You were absolutely panic stricken."

"I was afraid, of so many things. I was afraid we weren't ready, and when I thought about it and what I really wanted I was afraid that I might not be pregnant." She paused to take a breath that came shakily. "And I was afraid that you didn't want kids, that you wouldn't want a baby."

For a moment Flack fell into stunned silence. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only half an hour later I realized we wanted the same thing. After that all of the concerns and worries seemed less important."

"How could something like that ever not be important?" he asked, pulling her into his arms. "I wish you had said something, I would have told you how I felt the minute we found out it was a possibility."

Stella nuzzled in against his neck. "It's okay. We're having a baby and we're both thrilled. That's all that matters now," she told him.

Flack nodded "You're right, that really is all that matters."

It was only a few weeks before Stella began to show, and almost immediately problems arose for her at work. It wasn't very long before she got very tired of people treating her as if she were an invalid or she was going to break. Flack was good about leaving her to her independence but the others, especially the men, wouldn't let her carry anything or do hardly anything for herself. Because she knew they were only concerned for her and the baby she tried to put up with it, but it was getting old, and very quickly.

Early one morning both Stella and Flack were called out to a scene in what could only be called a slum. When they arrived in a back alley covered in trash and used condoms they found two bodies, drugs and paraphernalia. Stella suppressed a groan when she saw that Danny and Hawkes were processing the scene and out of three uniforms there, two were men. With a sigh she jumped in and began to process with Hawkes and Danny. In less than twenty minutes she felt her patience wearing paper thin. She'd already had Hawkes refuse to let her back a piece of evidence, had Danny stop her from standing on a box that only stood five inches off the ground to retrieve something, and the two male cops had kept her from moving a trash can. Flack watched all of this out of the corner of his eye. He could tell that her patience was running out and he was fully aware that she was going to snap. And oh boy did she snap.

She was crouched down looking at a footprint; when she moved to stand she caught her heel on a crack, overbalanced, and landed on her butt. She was so close to the ground at the time that it was more like sitting down hard than falling. Still she looked up and saw everyone but Flack and the female officer rushing towards her. Narrowing her eyes she raised a hand. "Enough!" she cried. Everyone came to a halt and watched her carefully. She got to her feet, brushed herself off, and put her hands on her hips. "Okay gentlemen, here's the deal. I'm pregnant. This does not mean that I am an invalid, nor am I disabled in any way. This condition has not rendered me helpless or incapable. I am more than capable of being careful and cognizant of my surroundings all by myself. I'm not going to break. I'm going to be in the field for more than three months longer and while I am here I will gather evidence, I will participate and you will not treat me like a china doll. Got it?"

They all nodded, Danny and Hawkes looking mollified while the two cops looked a bit frightened. "Let's get back to work then," Flack said.

Before Stella could get back to the footprint, the female officer walked up with a smile on her face. "They were the same way when I was pregnant with my daughter. Good for you." She walked away and Stella heard Flack stifle a laugh from behind her. She turned and their eyes met and he grinned. She couldn't keep the smile from her face and for a moment their eyes held. Stella turned back to her work, still smiling, while Don went back to interviewing the guy who had found the body.

Later that day back at the lab Stella stood in her office wondering over the state of the world as she looked over their case file. It seemed to be pretty much open and shut, and it was one of those that just made her worry about what the world had come to.

Flack walked into the office and sidles up behind her, kissing her cheek. "We got anything?"

Stella sighed. "We're waiting on tox and DNA but it's looking like exactly what we figured at the scene. Everything points to the male vic killing the female vic for the drugs she was trying to sell then overdosing on the bad heroine.

"Amazing," Flack said, shaking his head. "People will do just about anything to get what they want or what they think they need."

"And they pay for it in the end," she told him.

He shook his head again and wrapped his arms around her, one hand automatically going to the slight swell of her belly. "You were pretty impressive this morning," he told her, a laugh in his voice. "I don't think Johnson and Taylor will ever think about crossing you ever again, before or after the baby."

"I didn't mean to scare them," she said, her voice thick with frustration. "I just hate being treated like I'm incapable."

He felt the tension radiating from her and pulled her back against his chest, satisfied when her breathing leveled out and her muscles relaxed. "Nobody thinks you're incapable or anything like that Stell. They're just worried about you, especially Dan and the Doc. They only want you to be safe, just like me."

"You don't pull the cave man routine. I know they're just worried," she sighed. "And I feel like a bitch for the way I acted this morning."

"Hey." He turned her in his arms so they faced each other. "You weren't being a bitch at all. I thought it was freaking fantastic," he said with a grin.

She smiled. "Thanks. I suppose I'll just have to accept that they're all going to want to coddle me."

Flack nodded. "Probably."

"I can live with that." She rose on her toes to kiss him. "Now get back to work Detective, I'll see you at home."

"Yes ma'am." He looked down at her belly. "I like to let your mama think she's in charge," he said conspiratorially.

Stella laughed. "Uh huh, I'm sure it's all an illusion. Work!" she ordered, still laughing as she pointed out of her office.

She was still laughing when he left, and he was content knowing that he'd accomplished exactly what he'd wanted to. He'd made her smile.

Later that week Stella and Lindsay both miraculously had the day off and they were scheduled to meet with the bridal shop to fit Stella's new dress for the wedding. It was the last thing Stella felt up to but she knew how important it was. So she met Lindsay at her and Danny's place and they went together to the bridal shop. Within moments of their arrival the shop attendants had Stella in the dressing room with the dress Lindsay had in mind.

"Are you sure about this kiddo? I don't want everyone to go to all of this trouble when it's likely they won't be able to do anything to make me look good in a dress at six months pregnant.

Lindsay smiled. "Trust me Stella; you'd be amazed what they'll be able to do. Just let me see it."

Stella sighed, tugging a little at the material before she walked out. "What?" she asked when Lindsay gasped. There hadn't been a mirror in the fitting room and she had a sinking feeling she'd been right and she looked horrible.

"Stella you look gorgeous," Lindsay told her. "Look in the mirror."

Looking incredibly doubtful, she turned to face the mirror. Then she saw her reflection and felt slightly bowled over. The sapphire blue material looked gorgeous next to her skin and contrasted the green of her eyes beautifully. The straps were just thick enough and connected to a bodice of rouched material with an empire waist. The material floated away from the bust of the dress, barely skimming her body. "It's beautiful," Stella said, slightly amazed. "But I'm going to be a lot bigger in two months."

"They'll make it perfect. Won't you?" Lindsay stated more than asked.

The dressmaker smiled. "Honey I can make it more than perfect." She circled Stella, making notes in her notebook. "It will be absolutely to die for."

Stella was ushered back into the fitting room to slip the dress off and in a few minutes she and Lindsay were back on the streets with an appointment for a week before the wedding.

"Stell it's going to be so beautiful. Everything's falling into place."

Stella smiled. "It's going to be a gorgeous wedding."

"It will be." Her smile was 100 watt. "Okay, I'm done being starry eyed for the day. I feel like something sweet."

"Girl Scout cookies. I really want Thin Mints."

"Can you even get those this time of year?"

She laughed. "I really don't think so. I guess this is just cravings coming on."

Lindsay smiled. "Settle for a piece of cake?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me."

Flack was sitting at his desk slogging through paperwork later that day when his phone rand. "Yeah, Flack."

"Hey," Stella's voice came from the other end.

He smiled. "Hey, how's the day off going?"

"It's fine. The dress fitting went well and Lindsay's absolutely thrilled. It's just…"

She trailed off and Flack's heart stuttered as he sat straight in his chair. "What?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, everything's fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you I just feel a little silly. I've just… I've got a craving," she told him, sounding a bit sheepish.

He leaned back again and took a deep breath in an effort to make his heart slow down to its normal rate. "I'm surprised you've made it this long without one. What do you need?" he asked.

"I want Thin Mints."

"The Girl Scout cookies?"

"Yes."

He shook his head. "Are they even selling those this time of year?"

She sighed. "No, that would be the problem," she told him, sounding exasperated.

"Okay." He couldn't help but grin. "I'll stop on the way home and see what I can do."

"Thank you."

Flack made it back to their around an hour later with an armful of bags. Stella met him at the door, taking one of the bags. "What did you do, knock over a convenience store?"

He laughed. "Not quite. I got no Thin Mints, but I've got nearly ever mint and chocolate product on the market."

She smiled at him. "You really did. You went above and beyond the call of duty here. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

She sat down at the counter. "Show me what you've got."

"I feel like Vanna White. Okay, we've got mint chocolate chip ice cream, we've got Oreos with mint cream, very nice."

She laughed. "Keep going Vanna."

He pulled more boxes and bags out. "Junior Mints, Grasshoppers, chocolate mint chunk cookies, Milanos; I think that's all." He dug around in the bag and came up with something. "I stand corrected, and chocolate covered Altoids. And now I'm done."

Laughing she surveyed his mint chocolate smorgasbord and thought over her options. Grasshoppers were the closest thing to actual Thin Mints, so she grabbed the bag. In moments she had the package torn open and a cookie in her mouth. She let out a satisfied moan. "I love you."

"You talking to me or the cookie?" he asked, breaking out a spoon and digging into the ice cream with a smile.

"Maybe a little bit of both." She leaned across the counter to kiss him thoroughly. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You're welcome.

Leaning back in the chair, Stella grabbed another cookie, gesturing with it momentarily. "So here's the question."

"What's that?" he asked, spoon poised over the ice cream waiting to take another bite.

She waved her hand over the table. "What do we do with all of this?"

"I could think of a few things," he told her, grinning.

"Detective Flack, are you coming on to a pregnant woman?"

He nodded. "Uh huh." He reached over and hooked his finger in the neck of her shirt. He pulled her closer and kissed her. "What do you think of that?"

She turned her head, regarding him somewhat speculatively before her mouth turned up into a smile. "Sounds better than the Thin Mints.

Note From the Author: Okay, so I don't get sued, I don't own any of the products mentioned in this chapter.


	3. Encounters

Note From The Author—Here's the next chapter. The first scene is slightly goofy but I missed Danny so he starts it out and he's actually in it for a decent piece. I hope you enjoy. Thank you all for the rave reviews and suggestions. Enjoy, and coming up next chapter, the wedding!

Disclaimer—Please, like I'd need to write Stella and Flack getting together if I owned the characters.

"No," Flack said firmly. He sat in the lab break room with his arms crossed, staring at Danny.

"Aw, come on Flack it's cute," Danny said smirking.

Flack uncrossed his arms and picked up the onesie that Danny had left sitting on the table. "I Heart New York? My kid'll look like a tourist."

"He won't look like a tourist; he'll look like he loves his city."

Stella chose that moment to walk in. "Who will look like he loves his city?"

As she sat down next to him, Flack shook his head. "The baby, according to Sherlock over there."

"He?" Stella asked, raising her eyebrows at Danny.

He shrugged. "I've got a feeling it's a boy," he said, grinning.

She nodded. "Uh huh, okay." She picked up the onesie and smiled. "This what you two have been talking about?"

"Yeah," Flack answered, shaking his head again at Danny.

"It's sweet Danny, thanks. I'll see you guys later." She stood up and headed for the door.

Danny, looking very self satisfied, leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "Boom."

Flack decided he'd just beat the pants off of Danny on the courts and maybe he'd stop smirking. That night after an hour and a half of one on one Danny was still smiling, Flack had joined him and they called it quits with a tie. Laughing, they gathered up their gym bags and started towards their respective transportation. They were joking around, jostling each other, and generally not paying attention and both slammed into a woman on the street. Danny hit his ass and Flack only managed to stay upright by grabbing on to a lamp post. The woman sprawled to the ground and swore as her purse tumbled.

"Damn I'm sorry," Danny told the woman, straightening out his glasses as he stood.

Flack extended his hand down to the woman and was surprised when he saw a familiar face. "Devon?"

"Don?"

Flack helped her to her feet and let go of her quickly. "You okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "I'm fine." She turned. "Danny Messer right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

They all looked down to see the contents of gym bags and her purse strewn across the sidewalk. As they all knelt to sort things out Devon spoke casually to Flack. "How have you been Don?"

"Really well, I'm…"

She cut him off. "Good, I've been good too. The usual, parties and charity events taking up my time."

Danny and Flack's eyes met over her head and both their eyes rolled clear back. "What are you doing around here?" Danny asked.

"I'm seeing a guy who lives around here." She looked around as if she smelled something nasty. "Not my favorite part of the city but he's…" She trailed off. "Anyway, we're going to an event tonight. But if you ever feel like it Don I'm always willing to…" Devon's hand stilled when she saw the onesie. "Oh, are you and your girlfriend having a baby?" she asked Danny as they all stood.

Neither man cared for the incredulity and edge of distaste in her voice. "Fiancé, and no," Danny told her flatly.

"I am," Flack told her, eyes flashing.

Her eyes widened almost comically and she stepped back from him like she'd been burned. "Wow, I can't imagine wanting to have kids. When did that happen?" she asked.

"Just over five months ago," he responded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Devon handed him the onesie and adjusted the strap of her bag. "Well… I'd better go… Good luck."

She walked off and Flack shook his head. "No wonder I never got past a fifth date with her."

Danny laughed. "Well, she's definitely not the brightest crayon in the box is she?"

"Nah, all she's concerned about is how she looks and who sees her on her way to wherever she's going."

"Guess she never got the memo about being a grown up huh?"

Flack nodded. "That's a good way of putting it. Come on, let's get outa here."

Stella was sitting at the counter looking at a case file when Don came in. "Hey, you and Danny have a good time trying to out-do each other?" she asked with a smile.

He dropped his bag on the floor and walked over. "Yeah, it was good."

She swatted his hand away when he reached for her. "You're sweaty."

"Oh come on Stell."

"Maybe after you take a shower," she told him, laughing.

Grumbling all the way he headed for their bathroom, leaving Stella still laughing behind him. When he came back ten minutes later she was perusing a takeout menu. "Anything sound good?"

He nodded. "Yup." He reached out and drew her off the chair, pulling her into his arms and kissing her slowly. When he pulled away he smiled down at her. "Even better than it sounded."

"Definitely," she told him. She smoothed out the wrinkles she'd made in his t-shirt, a grin on her face. "But you still haven't told me what you want for dinner."

After dinner they lay together on the couch, only half watching the program on the TV. Flack's mind kept straying back to the scene by the basketball court. "Hey Stell, I ran into Devon today."

She couldn't help but tense slightly. "Really?"

"Uh huh; and you know what I realized?"

"What's that," she asked.

He sighed. "She's really kind of an idiot."

Stella laughed. "I could have told you that a while ago Don."

"I'm sure you could have." Feeling the need for further contact he slipped his hand beneath her shirt to rest on the swell of her belly. "It's like she never got the memo about being a grown up. When I told her about the baby it was like I might as well have told her that I was in a monogamous relationship with a Martian."

"She's just one of those girls. All she cares about is getting invited to the next biggest party and looking good when she gets there. She'll never have any concerns beyond that."

He laughed. "I told Danny almost the same thing. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. I got something way better out of it."

"You're sweet," she told him. She turned her head and kissed him. "And I'm inclined to agree with you."

When Stella got to work the next morning she immediately picked up on the unusually subdued atmosphere. She headed straight for Mac's office to find out what was going on. "Mac, is everything okay?"

Mac looked up from his desk, his eyes tired. "We lost a cop last night."

She sat down in the chair in front of the desk. "Who?"

"You, Danny, Flack and Hawkes worked with him the other day. Johnson."

"How did it happen?"

He shook his head. "He was stabbed off duty. They collared the guy who did it but there was too much damage. Johnson died fifteen minutes after they made it to the hospital."

"That's horrible," she said quietly. "He has two kids."

"And now they're left without a father, all because some junkie thought he hadn't gotten all of the officer's money when he held him up."

All day long, Stella couldn't stop thinking about the officer's death. The horrible tragedy of it all only brought to the forefront of her mind how dangerous their job could be. The what ifs kept floating through her mind and it suddenly became incredibly real to her that she or Don could be killed. When she made it home that night Flack was already there, looking weary and saddened.

"I heard about Johnson," she told him, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her cheek to his chest.

He nodded. "He was a good cop, and it was completely senseless."

"Don, I've been thinking about this all day long. We could be killed."

"I've been thinking about it too." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "We need to decide who's going to get custody of the baby if anything happens to us."

Tears sprung to her eyes. "I know. I hate the thought of it, but I know we have to face reality."

"I know, and it's going to be tough."

Stella and Flack debated for a week over who they would ask to be the baby's guardian. There were two clear choices, and they thought long and hard about who they should choose. When they finally made a decision, they thought it was best to just ask and get it over with. They met Danny and Lindsay in the break room the next day.

"We want to ask you guys something," Flack said.

"Shoot," Danny told him.

Stella took a deep breath. "After what happened to Johnson, we got thinking about it and we decided that we needed to have a plan in place for the baby if things go wrong. We were wondering if you two would consent to be the baby's guardians if something ever happens to us."

Danny and Lindsay looked at each other, tears in her eyes. "Of course we will," she assured them.

"Of course," Danny affirmed.

"Thank you, so much," Stella said, tears falling too. "It's comforting to know that everything will be okay if…"

Lindsay covered her friend's hand with hers. "Hopefully it won't ever be necessary."

"We'll all keep our fingers crossed," Flack chimed in. "But thank you guys anyway."

"The little guy will be in good hands if we ever have to take care of him," Danny said.

Lindsay turned her head to look at him. "Guy?" she asked.

"He's got a feeling," Flack said, rolling his eyes.

Stella let out something that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "He's got fifty bucks on a boy in the betting pool."

Danny's mouth fell open. "How did you know about that?"

She smiled as Lindsay and Flack laughed. "The mom genes are coming out Dan. I know all and see all. Don't forget it."

Note From the Author—Okay, so I'm not too happy with the transitions in this chapter. But I've been struggling with it so I'm just posting as is and hoping you'll forgive me and that I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Yay for weddings!


	4. Events

Note From The Author—Here comes the bride; quite literally too. It's the wedding, and I certainly hope you enjoy it.

"Stell, do you have any idea where my shoes went?" Flack called from the bedroom.

Stella smiled and shook her head. "Check in the closet where they belong," she told him.

Sure enough he came out a moment later with both shoes on. "Thanks, I've got to go get Danny so I'll see you later."

"Hold on." She grabbed hold of him and put one hand on either side of his face, looking into his eyes. "Danny's getting married tomorrow; I know you want to give him a great bachelor party but so help me God if he's hung over tomorrow I will kill you both."

Flack nodded. "I'll take good care of him, and we'll make sure he's stone cold sober for the ceremony tomorrow afternoon. He bent to kiss her softly. "Take it easy tonight. You don't want to overdo it."

"I'll be just fine," she told him. She patted her large belly. "We're keeping it light and casual. Lindsay insisted that I be able to come."

"Good." He kissed her again. "Have fun."

Ash she watched him open the door she called out one more time. "Remember what I said!"

Around an hour later Stella was seated at a quiet restaurant with Lindsay, Kendall and Jennifer Angell. She was sipping water while the others shared a bottle of wine as they all waited for their food.

"Your family couldn't make it tonight kiddo?" she asked.

Lindsay shook her head. "They only got in this morning and they wanted to rest before the big event tomorrow. Danny's family isn't out either."

"Why's that?" Angell asked.

She smiled. "Lots to do before tomorrow; that and Danny wanted to keep it small tonight."

"I hope they're all behaving." Kendall said with a grin.

Stella nodded. "They will be. I made Don promise me they wouldn't get Danny drunk, and there's no way he's going to risk the wrath of a hormonal pregnant woman," she said wryly.

Laughter rang out across the restaurant as their waiter approached with their dinners. When he had left they dug in and conversation resumed between bites. "Are you dying of excitement Lindsay?" Kendall asked.

Lindsay grinned. "I can't wait. It feels like it's taken us forever to get here and I'm so excited to finally be his wife. I know how corny that sounds but I can't seem to help it."

"I can completely understand," Jen told her. "The three of you are lucky to have found someone."

Kendall held up her hands. "Hey, Adam and I are no where near the getting married stage here."

"Maybe not," she said. "But you've got someone."

"And there isn't anyone in your life?" Stella asked the younger detective.

Angell shook her head. "Not anyone permanent. To be honest at this point I'd be happy if I could meet someone who didn't feel the need to use the word angel in their pick up line."

"You'll find someone." Stella told her. "I never thought I'd find someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but it happened. I guess it just takes patience."

"I'll keep that in mind," Angell said with a smile. "I'm sorry for the detour. Shouldn't we be talking about Lindsay?"

"Better yet, I wonder what they guys are up to," Kendall mused.

Kendall probably would have been surprised to discover that the guys were doing much the same thing they were. Though they were eating far less sophisticated onion rings and cheeseburgers and drinking beer, they too were enjoying a relatively mellow evening. The last thing Danny wanted was to be hungover or still drunk for his wedding day, so they were sitting in a slightly divey bar for greasy food and beer.

"Ya doing okay Messer?" Flack asked after catching Danny staring off into space for the fifth time that night.

Danny shook himself out of his reverie. "I'm good. I just can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Freaked out?" Hawkes asked.

"Nah," he said. "I can't wait. I just never thought I'd love someone as much as I love Lindsay."

Mac smiled. "I seem to remember telling you it could happen to you one day."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, and you were right as usual," he conceded.

Flack raised his glass. "Well, here's to Danny and Lindsay. Good luck man."

They all toasted and threw back the remains of their drinks. "So what about you and Stella, Flack? You guys going to get married?" Adam asked.

He signaled the waitress for more beers then turned back to the table. "Honestly, we haven't even talked about it."

"Really?" Mac asked.

"Yeah. We both want to get married eventually, but we're happy with the way we are now for the moment. Plus when I do propose it's got to be something good. Maybe after the baby comes."

The others noticed the goofy grin on his face when he talked about the baby. It had become clear to everyone that Flack and Stella were head over heels in love with each other and the baby she was carrying. Until that night Danny hadn't been sure what he thought. But now he decided that he'd put fifty on six months out in the office wedding pool. With that and the baby's sex, maybe he'd get lucky.

Stella was already asleep when Flack got back that night. He undressed quietly and slipped into bed next to her. She stirred and turned to face him, her eyes blurred from sleep. "Hey," she said quietly.

He kissed her forehead. "Hey. Go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "Did you guys have a good time?" she asked.

"We did."

"Danny sober?"

Flack smiled. "Completely sober."

Stella sighed and snuggled in as close as her belly would allow. "Good. I'd hate to have to kill the best man and the groom."

"Me too. Get some sleep."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They were up at the crack of dawn the next morning. The wedding was at noon but the day was completely full right up until the start of the ceremony. Stella and Flack said goodbye that morning and they wouldn't see each other again until she came down the aisle in front of Lindsay.

First up was breakfast with Lindsay's Mom and bridesmaids. After that came hair, nails and makeup. They were at the church by ten thirty and Lindsay was in her dress and ready to go by quarter to twelve.

"I'm so nervous Stella," Lindsay said, pressing a shaking hand to her heart. "I didn't think I'd be so nervous."

"It's going to be great kiddo. You look beautiful."

Tears sprang to Lindsay's eyes. "Thank you so much Stella. You've been such a good friend to me."

"I can say the same for you."

Both tearing, they hugged fiercely. "Show time." Lindsay said quietly.

"See you up there."

Danny and Flack stood at the front of the church when the music began. The flower girl and ring bearer came first, looking adorable in a sapphire blue silk dress and little tux and sapphire blue tie. The bridesmaids came next, on the arms of the groomsmen. Kendall, Angell and the other bridesmaids looked beautiful in their emerald green empire waist gowns and the groomsmen, including Mac, Hawkes and Adam, looked fairly dashing in their tuxes and matching emerald green ties.

Stella came next, and Flack felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Her hair was scooped up in some complicated style that was beyond his description as a man. Her bright sapphire blue gown floated over her body and she looked absolutely gorgeous. Until that moment, he'd always believed that the old cliché about pregnant women glowing was complete bull. But coming down that aisle Stella was positively radiant, and though he knew it was another cliché, he felt as if he was the luckiest man on the planet to have her.

She took her place and the congregation stood as the first strains of Cannon in D floated through the church. Lindsay started up the aisle with her father and Danny's breath hitched. In her simple full skirted wedding gown and mantilla veil she was absolutely breathtaking. Her eyes caught Danny's and they never looked away from each other as she made her way to him at the front of the church. Everyone was fighting back tears by the time her father had given her away.

The priest's voice carried through the church as the ceremony began. "Dearly beloved…"

The ceremony was short, and soon they came to the vows. Danny turned to face Lindsay, grasping her hands. "From the moment I saw you I knew there was something different about you. Mac told me once that love could happen to me, and I thought he was completely off base. Then I met you and all that changed. For the first time in my life I really and truly fell in love and I found myself wanting to spend every minute of every day with you. Didn't matter if it was at a crime scene or playing pool…" He winked at her before he continued. "I wanted to be with you all the time. When we finally got together, I was sure from the beginning that I was going to marry you, even if you didn't know it yet." He grinned. "I was still surprised when you said yes so quick. So here we are, standing at the front of this church with all our friends and family here, and I know for sure that I'll have you in my life forever. I love you Montana."

Lindsay fought back tears as she began to speak in turn. "You were so persistent about everything, even before we got together. I knew from the beginning that you were one of those people who always pushed until you got what you want or needed. I turned out to be right about that. I regret now that I was so cautious for so long. If I had known how everything would turn out, I would have shown up at that first date," she said with a smile. "You're the one Danny, and I can't wait to start forever with you. I love you Messer."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as the ceremony continued. It wasn't long before Flack passed over the rings. Moments later the words that Danny and Lindsay had been waiting all day to hear rang out. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Danny pulled Lindsay into his arms for a searing kiss, and when they pulled apart they headed up the aisle together. Stella and Flack came together in front of the altar and followed them through the church, the bridesmaids and groomsmen trailing after them. When they got through the doors they all found Danny and Lindsay locked together in a never ending kiss.

"Hey you two, save it for the honeymoon," Flack joked. "We've got a party to go to."

Lindsay and Danny had wanted casual and they got it. The dance floor at the reception was packed and the buffet was fabulous. Everyone milled about talking and dancing as they waited for the newlyweds to arrive. Before long the DJ quieted them down and spoke into the microphone. "Everybody give a round of applause for Mr. and Mrs. Danny Messer!"

Danny and Lindsay came into the room both grinning. Lindsay had shed her veil and changed into flats and Danny's tie looked suspiciously loose, and they were both ecstatic. Everyone cleared out as they took the floor for their first dance. They hadn't said a word about the song for their first dance, so everyone waited curiously for the music to begin. They were all completely surprised when the song began to play.

I set out on a narrow way

Many years ago

Hoping I would find true love

Along the broken road

But I got lost a time or two

Wiped my brow and kept pushing through

I couldn't see how every sign

Pointed straight to you

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

They were like Northern Stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent

Just passing through

I'd like to have the time I lost

And give it back to you

But you just smile and take my hand

You've been there, you understand

It's all part of a grander plan

That is coming true

Every long lost dream

Led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart

They were like Northern stars

Pointing me on my way

Into your loving arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home

Into my lovers arms

This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you

Everyone broke out in wild applause as the song ended and Lindsay and Danny came to a stop. Smiling, they took each others' hands and headed off of the floor. Stella watched, tears falling from her eyes. Flack came up and wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm wonderful."

They watched together as Lindsay stepped out with Mr. Monroe for their father daughter dance. The song Butterfly Kisses began to play and Stella and Flack swayed softly as they listened.

"You know, you may be doing that in twenty or so years," she told him quietly.

"Not if Danny has his way," Flack said with a laugh. "He's still got his fingers crossed for a boy. You sure you don't want to know ahead of time?"

She shook her head. "It sounds silly but I want to find out when the doctor says 'it's a boy' or 'it's a girl'."

He kissed the top of her head. "It's not silly."

They were quiet until the song came to an end and Lindsay's father kissed her and she returned to Danny's side. "They're going to happy," Stella said, satisfied.

"Yeah, they're going to be happy, and so are we."

She turned in his arms to face him. "That a promise Detective?"

He smiled down at her before pressing a kiss to her lips. "That's a promise."

Note From The Author—Well there you have it, the wedding. I hope the vows turned out okay, as well as the first dance. It all seemed very appropriate to me, but feedback is always appreciated.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY, nor do I own the songs Bless the Broken Road and Butterfly Kisses. Those belong to Rascal Flatts and Bob Carlisle respectively.


	5. Cases

Note From The Author—This is the third time I've posted this chapter. Stay made me look around to actually figure out Angell's name rather than guess and everything I can find says Jennifer, so that's what I'm going with. So this is the repost with Jennifer and Hawkes, since I forgot him the first time. So yeah… I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I'm a little worried about this one, but then I'm usually worried about most chapters : ) Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters. If only

Stella was sitting at the desk in her office when Lindsay came in with a handful of bags and a grin. "Hey Stella!"

The older woman looked up and smiled. "You're back. How was the honeymoon?" She stood up to hug her.

"It was amazing. Three weeks in Mexico seemed like a lifetime but I still didn't want to come home yet." She looked Stella up and down and shook her head. "When Danny and I have kids I hope I look as good as you at seven months pregnant."

Stella made a noise akin to a snort. "Please, I feel like a house."

Lindsay smiled. "Well you don't look like a house," she told her as they both sat down. "Anyway, Danny and I brought everyone presents and I thought I'd bring you yours. We couldn't help but get a few things for the baby too. They were just too cute."

"You didn't have to do that kiddo."

"We wanted to," We wanted to." She dug in the bags for a moment. We just couldn't seem to help ourselves."

"That was sweet of you," Stella told her.

Lindsay grinned. "Well, some of it's a little goofy. We have this." She held up a onesie with a sunset emblazoned on it. "And this." This time she held up a large stuffed seahorse. "And for you I have this." She showed her a beautiful beaded and embroidered top along with a gorgeous necklace crafted of metal.

"They're beautiful Lindsay.

"I'm glad you like them. I know you won't be able to wear the top for a while but I figured you'd appreciate the reminder that in a while you won't feel like you're as big as a house."

Stella laughed. "I do. Thank you for all of it."

"You're welcome. Danny's got Flack's presents and one more thing for the baby," she said with a grin.

"What's that?" she asked curiously.

Lindsay shook her head. "That's where the goofy comes in. Just wait until you see it."

When Flack came into the lab a few hours later he was carrying a bag and grinning. "I take it you got your presents from Lindsay."

Stella nodded. "I did. I'm curious about this other present for the baby. Lindsay would only say that it's kind of goofy."

"Goofy would be an excellent word for it." Still grinning he pulled the present from the bag.

For a moment Stella could only stare. Then she burst out into hysterical laughter. "Where on earth did they find it?" she managed to ask him. 'It' was a costume for a baby, a little crab costume made of soft bright red material. It came complete with little booties that looked like crab claws.

Flack smiled. "I have no idea, but it's so ridiculous that it's adorable."

"You're right. I'll have to thank Danny and make sure we take a picture of the baby in it as soon as we can."

"Only a few months," he told her with a smile.

Stella smiled. "Not soon enough. I know the more time I sit in the lab in the next couple of months the more eager I'm going to be."

He smiled and bent to kiss her softly. "I know it'll be hard for you to just sit here, but you know that it's the best for you and the baby. Just look at it as the last step before we officially become parents.

"I know," she sighed. "And I'm so excited to finally have the baby. We just both know how poorly I deal with inactivity."

"I'm sure there'll be plenty of evidence to process. The city never quits."

Flack was right about the city. The next day two new cases landed on their doorstep and the lab split in half. Stella, Hawkes and Lindsay worked with Angell while Mac and Danny took a case with Flack. Stella's case involved the beating, rape and murder of a twenty year old girl. She was found in her apartment amongst signs of a vicious struggle. When Stella got word that Sid had finished the autopsy she headed straight to hear the results.

"What have we got Sid?" she asked.

"Amelia Jensen was a fighter," he told her. He pointed to several wounds. "Defensive wounds, particularly on her arms, and blood under the fingernails; I sent that up to DNA."

"Thanks Sid. COD?"

He sighed. "Strangulation." His gloved hands touched the victim's neck gently. "Whoever did this was pretty strong. There's bruising here, but it seems like he may have worn gloves. I found some trace, white powder on the neck and shoulders. It's your job to figure out for sure but it looks like the stuff that comes in some latex gloves."

Stella took the small container of powder he handed her. "Thanks Sid. I'll let you know what we figure out."

"Hey Stella."

She turned back. "Yeah?" she asked.

"You be careful. Wouldn't want anything to happen to our first crime lab baby," he said with a smile.

She smiled back. "I will be."

She ran the powder and it came back just as Sid had thought; powder from latex gloves. Stella was about to leave trace when Hawkes came in. "He wore latex gloves when he strangled her."

Hawkes nodded. "And I think we've got a suspect." He handed her a folder.

"Arnold Abbot?"

He nodded. "He's one of Amelia Jensen's neighbors. Angell flagged him after she talked to him and when we dug a bit we found this," he gestured to the folder.

"He was the primary suspect in two former rape cases?" she asked, somewhat incredulously.

"Yeah, but in both cases the girls retracted their statements and it didn't go any further," Hawkes told her.

Stella nodded. "I'd say we've got a pretty good suspect. Let's bring him in."

An hour later they had Arnold Abbot in custody. Hawkes had been working on him for about ten minutes and wasn't making any headway. Stella shook her head. "Let me give it a try. Maybe I can get to him. If he rapes a woman could send him over the edge, make him lose control and let something slip."

"It's fine with me, just be careful Stella, and keep Hawkes in the room. In your condition I don't want you taking any chances."

She nodded and stepped into the room. She stood at the door for a moment, taking the suspect in. Arnold Abbot was around six feet tall, casually good looking, but one of those people whose face you'd likely forget five minutes after you passed him on the street. He had assumed a defensive stance, arms crossed and face closed off. "You're not being very cooperative Arnold," she spoke up.

Hawkes nodded to her and stood, ranging himself behind the chair. Abbot looked over and shook his head when he saw Stella. "Oh hell no man! Bad enough you bring me in here like this but now I gotta be questioned by a pregnant chick? I don't think so."

Hawkes was ready to say something but Stella shook her head as she sat. "It's okay. You don't like women Arnold?" she asked. "Oh that's right, you just like raping women."

He leaned forward. "I was never convicted."

"See that's the thing Arnold. You were never convicted; doesn't mean you didn't do it," she said derisively.

"Whatever." He leaned back in the chair.

Stella pushed forward. "So what happened? You hit on Amelia and she didn't want you?" She gestured with one hand. "I bet that was it. She didn't want you just like all of the two other girls didn't want you. So you figured if she wouldn't give you what you want you'd just take it." Abbot shook his head but Stella didn't miss his fists beginning to clench. You knocked on her door, forced your way into her apartment, and when she fought back you beat her. You beat her and you raped her."

"You're wrong," he said forcefully.

"See here's the one thing you didn't count on. You may have worn rubber gloves Arnold, but she fought back, and she scratched you; your blood got under her nails."

"Pull your sleeves up Abbot," Hawkes told him.

"No way."

Hawkes shook his head. "We've got a warrant Abbot, so pull your sleeves up or I'll come over there and do it for you." Abbot looked away from both of them and slowly pulled his sleeves up, revealing several long bloody gashes.

"We got you," Stella said vehemently.

He shook his head slowly. "She wanted me. They all wanted me; they just couldn't admit it. But they wanted me," he told her.

"You sick son of a bitch. They didn't want you, they despised you and they fought you. You got away with it the first time because you terrified the girls into recanting, but this time you slipped up. What happened Arnold? Did she scream so loud you had to quiet her down? Or do you just get off on murdering innocent young girls?"

Arnold Abbot lunged across the table. Stella was up on her feet in a second and in another instant Hawkes had Abbot up against the wall and cuffed. Stella left the room, shaking her head in disgust. Angell looked over at her as she emerged. "You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She laid a hand protectively over her belly. "I can't even believe how sick people can be sometimes. It never ceases to amaze me."

"Me either. I can take it from here Stella, go home and get some rest, you need it."

She nodded. "When you're right you're right. I'll see you later."

It was pouring rain when Stella made it home only to find the apartment empty. She changed into a pair of Flack's sweats and one of his old t-shirts and settled into bed with a book she'd read a dozen times and a glass of hot cocoa. She was so immersed in the story that she almost jumped out of her skin when her cell phone rang. "Bonasera," she answered.

"Hey," Flack said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey. I'm tired, but we got the guy, so that feels pretty good. Where are you?"

He sighed on his end of the line. "I'm out in Brooklyn. Our suspect… well, he hasn't exactly been cooperative. Mac, Danny and I have resorted to waiting for him to show up at his girlfriend's place. She's being cooperative about it but so far he hasn't shown. I could be a while so you should probably try and get some sleep."

She nodded. "I will. Good luck, and I'll see you when you get home."

"I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too."

Stella stayed up long enough to finish her book for about the thirteenth time. She brushed her teeth, tamed her hair into a braid and settled in under the covers. The baby was kicking up a storm and she rubbed her stomach gently, muttering soothingly in Greek. Slowly, the sound of the rain beating methodically against the window lulled her to sleep.

She was ripped violently from sleep what seemed like only instants later when her phone rang shrilly in her ear. Groggily she groped for the phone, pulling herself up sluggishly to a sitting position. "Bonasera," she answered, still half asleep.

"Stella?" Lindsay's voice was shaking when she spoke.

A sharp pang of fear pierced Stella's heart. "Lindsay? What's wrong?"

"Stella, there's… there's been an accident."


	6. Accidents

Note From The Author—I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I know, cliffhanger, very annoying, but hey, what can I say. I had to build the tension. I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter too. 

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of CSI: NY

Stella's heart dropped. "What kind of an accident Lindsay?" 

Lindsay held back a sob. "Mac called me on his way to the hospital. It's Danny and Flack." 

She was out of bed and into a pair of shoes in an instant. "What happened?" she asked. 

"I don't know for sure. Danny and Flack were in one car and Mac was following them with the suspect in another. The roads are slick from the rain and I think." She swallowed and when she spoke again her voice was weaker. "I think there was a stray dog. Flack lost control of the car and they…" She broke off, crying. 

Stella barely registered the tears falling from her eyes. She was running on autopilot, and was halfway to the door when it occurred to her that she couldn't get behind the wheel of the car. It hit her all of the sudden and for a moment her breathing raged out of control. She leaned her forehead against the wall and tried to reign herself in, if only for long enough to make it to the hospital. "Lindsay. Lindsay listen to me. You know I can't drive right now. Can you make it over here to get me?" 

"I can. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Be careful. Lindsay, how bad is it?"

"I don't know Stell." 

It seemed like light years had passed since Lindsay had uttered the words that had the potential to shift her world irreparably. She was looking out the window when she saw the car pull up. She moved out of the apartment and down to the street as fast as her condition would allow her. She climbed into the car and belted in. 

Lindsay turned to her, her face wet with tears. "Stella, Mac couldn't tell me how bad it was. I don't know if Danny…" 

Stella grasped the younger woman's hand for a moment. "I'm just as scared as you are kiddo, but we need to get to the hospital, and we'll find out what's happened." 

They made it to the hospital as quickly as they could in the bad weather. They were both soaking wet by the time they made it into the building. They asked at the front desk and were told that Mac was up outside of the OR. They wouldn't tell them anything about Danny and Flack, so they made their way to the OR as fast as they could. When they rounded the corner Stella came to a sharp halt. Danny was standing next to Mac. His arm was in a cast and he was covered in cuts and scrapes, but he looked relatively safe. Lindsay let out a sob and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him. He held her with his good arm, whispering into her ear. 

It hit Stella then. If they were outside the OR somebody was in surgery, and Danny was okay… "Oh my God," she whispered." 

Mac had seen her and was already making her way across the room to him. "Stella." 

"Oh God." Spots danced at the edge of her vision and she made a vain attempt to catch herself before she passed out cold. 

When Stella woke she found her surroundings completely alien. For a moment she couldn't remember anything. Then it all came back to her and she sat bolt upright. Mac was there instantly, his hands gentle but insistent on her shoulders. "Stella, try to keep calm." 

"Mac, what happened? Is Don okay?" She looked around and realized she was in a hospital bed and dread crept over her. "Oh God, the baby, Mac." 

He shook his head. "The baby is fine, so are you. The doctors just wanted to make absolutely sure of that after you passed out. The baby is just fine." 

She nodded. "Okay, that's good." She couldn't hold back the tears that stung her eyes. The one question that kept running through her head had to be asked. "Is the baby going to have a father Mac?" 

He nodded soberly. "He's alive Stella, but it's bad." 

"But he's alive," she said. 

Mac took her hand. "He's alive, I promise you that, but he's still in surgery. When he lost control of the car they slid sideways. The car hit a barrier on the driver's side. Don took the brunt of the damage and Danny got away with mild injuries." 

"Have they said how bad it is?" 

He shook his head. "They wouldn't tell me." 

Stella was up and out of the bed before Mac could stop her, moving quicker than he would have anticipated. "I need to know." 

"I know Stella, but let me talk to the doctor who looked at you and make sure she's okay with it." 

She nodded. "Okay," she said absently. Her eyes met his and she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Mac," she whispered brokenly. Without hesitation he pulled her into his arms and held her until the storm passed. 

When they got the okay from the obstetrician, Stella and Mac headed straight for the OR again. They found pretty much the whole team crowded into the waiting room. Adam and Kendall were they along with Angell, Sid and Hawkes, and Danny and Lindsay were sitting together amongst them.

Danny was immediately on his feet when he saw Stella. "Stell, I'm sorry, they won't tell me anything either. I keep asking but…" 

"It's okay Danny. I'm sure they'll tell us something as soon as they can. Right now I'm guessing that anyone who can tell us anything is in the operating room. So for now we wait. You guys don't all have to wait, I'll let you know the minute I hear anything." 

Several heads around the room shook and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Hawkes. "We want to be here Stell." 

She laid her hand over his for a moment. "Thank you." 

It was hours before they heard anything. Pretty much everyone had drifted off, but Stella just couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Her mind kept playing over their last conversation, and she prayed that she'd be able to see him soon, to be reassured that he would be okay. The clock in the waiting room read three in the morning when a doctor still in scrubs came through the doors. Stella was immediately on her feet. 

"Mrs. Flack?" the doctor asked. 

She didn't bother to correct her, just nodded. "Yes," she answered as he approached. 

"Your husband was in pretty bad shape when he came in. He shattered one of the bones in his left arm, and we had to make extensive repairs. His left leg is also broken and he has a concussion. There was some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it. Overall he should make a full recovery, but it will be some time before he'll be able to work or move about easily. I'd say he's a very lucky man; it could have been much worse." 

She nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Thank you," she said when she found her voice. "May I see him?" 

The doctor nodded her head. "He's being moved to a room now. If you'd like to tell the rest of your friends what's going on, I'll come and get you when he's settled." 

"Thank you." She woke everyone and passed on the news. By the time they were all informed the doctor was back to take her to Flack's room. She walked in and almost lost it again when she saw him lying in the bed surrounded monitors. 

"He won't wake up for some time," the doctor told her. "We need to monitor him closely for a few days to make sure there aren't any problems." 

Stella nodded. "I'll be here." 

"Mrs. Flack, in your condition…" 

She shook her head almost violently before turning to the doctor. Some of the hard resolve she showed during cases showed on her face. "If you honestly think that I'm going to leave him, that I won't be here when he wakes up, whenever that is, you're out of your mind." 

The doctor sighed. "At least let me get you a cot. You can't sleep in the chair." 

"Thanks," she said quietly. When the doctor was gone she turned back to the bed, taking Don's hand in hers. "Hey," she whispered through tears. "You're going to be okay. The baby's just fine, but it's mom is a little rattled." She paused. "I was afraid I was going to lose you for a minute there." She brushed her free hand across his forehead, bringing it to rest against his cheek. She wished with all that she had that he was awake and she could see those big gorgeous blue eyes of his she'd fallen so in love with. "I love you."

Stella slept that night on a cot next to Don's hospital bed. It was only due to sheer exhaustion that she slept at all. She woke late in the morning when the nurses began to actively move about the room. She switched from the cot to a chair and barely left the room. The one time she did get up she left Mac there with Don, so someone would be there in case he woke up. Sometime around two in the afternoon she was holding his hand in hers, focusing intently on it when his fingers squeezed around hers. Hope blossomed in her heart and she looked up to meet electric blue eyes gazing at her from a bruised and battered face. "Hey," she said quietly, tears falling. 

"Hey," he said hoarsely. "What happened?" 

She shook her head. "There was a stray dog in the rain. You lost control of the car and hit the barrier. You've been out for a while." 

He nodded. "I remember now. You and the baby okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. 

"We're both fine," she told him. "I passed out and they were worried for a bit, but we're fine." 

"Danny?" he asked. 

Stella smiled. "He's good. He's a little scraped up and he broke his arm but he's okay. He's at home with Lindsay." 

He managed a small smile. "Good. I'm glad he's okay." He shook his head. "Stell, I'm sorry." 

"Why?" she asked incredulously. 

Flack shook his head again. "With the baby due so soon, all the stress, something horrible could have happened." 

"Something horrible did happen. You were in a car crash that you were lucky to make it out of alive. The baby's fine, I'm fine. What I'm concerned about now is you," she told him. She shook her head as tears fell freely. "When Lindsay called me, God I was so terrified." 

He reached up to wipe the tears from her face. "I'm here." 

She bent to kiss him softly, careful of his injuries. "If anything had happened…" 

"It didn't, I'm a little banged up but I'm going to be okay." He looked firmly into her eyes. "I'm going to be okay. You and the baby are my whole world, you don't think I'd let a little fender bender change that?" he joked, flashing the boyish grin she'd seen so many times. 

Despite herself she let the laugh escape. "Only you. God I love you so much." 

"I love you too. Now when can I get out of here?" 

He didn't get out for a few days. When they finally cut him loose he was so stir crazy he thought he might well and truly go nuts. Unfortunately he had a long period of inactivity ahead of him. He wouldn't be cleared even for desk work until just before the baby was due, and it would be months before he'd be out in the field again. For the next few weeks he wouldn't be allowed to do a whole lot since he didn't have the use of his left arm or leg. Now he knew exactly how Stella felt about being confined to the lab, only this felt a million times worse to him. Still, everyone promised to keep him informed of the cases that came through the office and Stella assured him he'd get the full rundown from her every night. 

With nothing else to do, he turned his attention to a book of baby names, and before long he had a list almost a mile long. Some were good, some were not so good, and debating over the finer and weaker points of potential names for their child became a popular pastime. 

"Oh come on, Gideon is a great name," Stella cried one night when they were discussing it while simultaneously attempting to pick a crib. 

Flack shook his head. "I just can't see it. I still like Damen for a boy." 

Stella shook her head. "It makes me think of the Omen, too close to Damien." She showed him a crib with pale green accents. 

He shook his head. "Okay, so what about Erin for a girl?" he asked. 

"It's pretty, but does it fit?" 

"Well I don't know honey; I haven't met him or her yet." 

She whacked him with the catalog. "Smart ass. What about Elle?" 

Flack grimaced. "Like the girl from Legally Blonde? She'll be doomed to be a ditz; and why are you smacking me? I'm an invalid remember," he said cheekily. 

Stella rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, real invalid. What about this set?" she pointed out a simple white crib with pale yellow bedclothes. "It even has a matching bassinet for when the baby's smaller." 

He nodded. "I like that one." 

"So that's the one then?" she asked. 

"Yup, that's the one." 

She smiled. "Yes, finally. I'll call the store tomorrow to see if it's in stock and we can see when we can pick it up." She stood and headed for the kitchen. "I'm getting a drink, do you want anything?" 

"Water's fine, thanks." Flack stared down at the baby book for a moment. "Hey, what about Titus?" 

Note From the Author—Okay, so I hope this came out okay. Just note that I am a history major and know very little about medicine, so if I screwed something up way bad try not to be too hard on me. We all knew I wasn't going to kill Flack, I love him too much. Plus I'm so much better with happy endings: ). Also, the potential baby names are a clear homage. Gideon is because I was watching Criminal Minds while I was working on this chapter, and Elle because I've been listening to Broadway show tunes non-stop and keep hearing songs from Legally Blonde the musical. I clearly do not own the characters of Criminal Minds or Legally Blonde, or the Omen for that matter. Titus, well honestly that was just the most ludicrous name that popped into my head, and I apologize to anyone who actually has a kid named Titus. I mean no offense. : ) Enjoy. 


	7. Beginnings

Note From The Author—We all knew that I wouldn't leave the last chapter at something bad. I swear I'm like physically incapable of unhappy endings, no matter how brief they may be. Either way I hope you're enjoying this as we're getting closer to the end, which we are. Here we go again.

Disclaimer—I do not own the characters of CSI: NY.

"I can't believe you haven't done this yet man," Danny said, shaking his head. "Stella's eight months pregnant and you've got no nursery?"

Flack narrowed his eyes at him. "Because it's so easy to decorate a nursery with only one good leg and arm, especially considering I broke my dominant arm?" he asked.

Danny laughed. "So what's your excuse for the four some odd months before the car accident?"

"If you two would quit fighting like an old married couple this would go a lot faster," Hawkes told them from the doorway. "And I've got a shift starting in three hours."

"You're right," Flack said, surveying the plain white walls of the spare bedroom they were turning. "May as well get started."

For a while it was like a Three Stooges movie, especially with Flack trying to work leaning on crutches and holding a roller on the same side. Before long Danny and Hawkes basically told him to just sit down and leave it to them. It was bad enough with Danny trying to maneuver with a broken arm without Flack trying to keep his balance with a loaded paint roller.

Midway through the room Danny and Hawkes took a break and for a minute they just sat around and talked over soda and potato chips.

"This is all sort of surreal isn't it?" Hawkes asked. "The three of us painting a nursery."

Danny grinned. "Little bit man. How's it feel being a father to be Flack?"

"It's surprising more than anything. I mean I always wanted kids, but having kids with Stella? That was something I barely even dared to dream of and now it's happening. It's freaking amazing."

"Well, It couldn't have happened to two better people. Now let's get going again so we can get this finished," he said with a smile.

By the time Hawkes had to take off for his shift they had finished painting, and the nursery was a pale yellow instead of white.

"Looks pretty good," Flack said. "Good thing you two were willing to help or this never would have gotten done before we really need it."

Danny shrugged. "No big deal, you know I'm willing to help with whatever, especially since you can hardly stand up on your own without crutches and Stella couldn't really paint a nursery right now."

"Well we both appreciate the help. Though I think Stella and Lindsay may not be too thrilled when they see the state of us," Don told him with a laugh.

Turned out Flack was right. Stella got home only about fifteen minutes after Danny's departure and her eyes widened when she saw him. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked.

The same pale yellow paint they'd picked out for the walls of their nursery was splattered all over his clothes, his face and his hair. "Well, I tried to help with the painting for a while. Didn't take too long before we figured out that wasn't too great of an idea, as you can imagine."

She shook her head. "I can see. Thank God for Danny and Hawkes," she said with a smile.

"Couldn't have done it without them," he said. They walked together into the nursery and he sighed and slung his arm over her shoulder, partly for the proximity and partly so he didn't fall on his face. "Well, it may not look like much at the moment but once the paint dries we can put the crib and everything else up. Once we get that done it'll all be ready."

Stella laid one hand on her belly. "It really hits me every now and then. It may sound ridiculous, but I'll be going along and all of the sudden it just comes over me. In a little over a month we're going to have a baby; we're going to be responsible for this little life. It's a bit frightening."

Flack turned his head to kiss her temple. "It is kind of scary, but it's amazing. You're going to be a great mother."

"I worry sometimes. I catch myself wondering how someone who grew up without parents can possibly be a good parent themselves," she said quietly.

He turned so he could look her in the eye. "Stell you're the most caring person I have ever known. It doesn't matter how you were raised, you turned out amazing and you're going to be amazing with our…" He paused and smiled. "With our whatever we're having."

Now she smiled again. "Give it a little while and you'll know exactly what our 'whatever we're having' turns out to be." She leaned up to kiss him. "We're going to be good at this," she said quietly. "We both are."

A week later the nursery was complete. The crib and changing table were set up along with a little dresser full of the clothes they'd been collecting, including the I Love New York and Mexico onesies. Stella couldn't help but give in to the compulsion for a rocking chair and it sat near the crib with the stuffed animal Lindsay and Danny had brought back from the honeymoon. They'd gone with the one color, just the pale yellow; no border to keep it simple. A couple days after they got everything set up Flack walked in to find her sitting in the rocking chair, her hand stroking over the stuffed sea creature.

For a moment he just leaned against the doorframe watching her. Like the magnitude of having a baby sometimes hit Stella, it often hit him just how incredibly lucky he was to have her in his life. Every now and then she would say something or do something, something as simple as laughing or pushing her hair out of her face, and it would just wash over him. He constantly wondered how it was that he had gotten lucky enough to end up with this beautiful brilliant woman, why she'd fallen for him of all people. This was one of those moments.

Sun streamed through the window, shining in and sending light haloing around her curls, and he found himself wishing the baby would have its mother's hair. Her eyes were closed as her hand stroked idly over the soft material of the stuffed animal and she rocked gently. She was so breathtakingly beautiful sitting there in a pool of afternoon sunlight, the stuffed animal resting on top of her large belly. As it had since the moment she'd begun to show, seeing her that way made him almost giddy. He took one last look before he hobbled into the room on the one crutch he could manage.

"Hey," she said quietly, looking up when he came in.

"Hey."

Stella stood. "Shouldn't you be sitting down?"

Flack grinned at her. "Isn't that my line?" he asked.

"Well, I may be about to pop but I didn't just lose the use of two of my limbs. Come on, we'll go out on the couch."

She turned to leave but he reached out with his good arm to take hold of her hand. "Stell, I love you, you know that right? I feel like I don't tell you enough."

"I know." She leaned in to kiss him gently. "I love you too."

The pain killers they had him on made it incredibly easy to drop off, so despite the two casts he was working with he pretty much slept like the dead. He didn't even notice when Stella got up. She had been tossing and turning all night when she finally decided to just get up. She headed out into the kitchen for a glass of water and figured she would try to read a book or something.

Not a lot penetrated the haze of medicated sleep, but Stella's harsh cry of pain came through loud and clear. He was up and out of bed as quickly as his injuries would allow him. "Stell!" Cursing the blasted crutches he had to deal with he made his way out to the kitchen. He found her there, bent over the island in pain, her hands clutching painfully at the counter. "Stell what's wrong."

Breathing as deeply as she could manage she turned to him, a tear tracing a path down her cheek. "I'm having contractions. I think we're having a baby… now."

Flack's heart beat wildly in his chest. "It's too early."

She nodded. "I know; it's not that early but it's still early, but evidently Baby Flack is just as impatient as his or her parents can be, because this is happening."

"Okay, we're going to have to get a cab, there's no way I can drive." The bag they had packed was by the door and Stella grabbed it on their way out. As fast as they could they were out on the street hailing a cab. When it pulled up Stella slid in and Flack climbed in next to her. The cab took off from the curb for the hospital. Five minutes into the ride Stella's hand convulsed around Flack's with the pain of another contraction.

He whispered any low soothing words he could think of until she rode it out. "Okay?" he asked.

Stella nodded. "I'm okay, but when they talk about the pain of childbirth, they're not kidding."

"I can tell. We're almost there Stell, it'll be okay."

"I know," she responded. For the remainder of the ride she hugged in close to his side, taking the comfort she could. "Are we ready for this?" she asked quietly.

He turned to kiss her temple. "Ready or not, this is where we are. So we'll be ready."

Note From The Author—Short I know, but I didn't want to put everything into one chapter. Next chapter you meet Baby Flack. Yay!


	8. Arrivals

Note From The Author—It hardly seems possible but we've actually come to the birth of Baby Flack. I picked the name like three hours before I started writing this, just so's you know. I hope everyone agrees it's a good name and enjoys this chapter. As I've never experienced labor I hope you'll forgive me for any minor mistakes or indiscretions in this particular chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer—I don't own the characters of CSI: NY

As much as Don had always respected Stella in the hours that were to follow he gained three times more respect for her than he had before that night. Six hours into labor she was getting close, but it had been arduous and painful. Still she was doing amazing. Flack wished more than anything that he could be up on the bed with her, behind her literally as well as figuratively, but his injuries from the crash wouldn't allow it. He settled for a seat next to the bed where he offered a hand he was amazed wasn't broken through all of her contractions.

She was between contractions, with Flack pressing a cool towel to her forehead when the doctor came back in. "Stella, we're going to check your progress. You've been moving along well and we should be getting pretty close."

Stella nodded, fighting to catch her breath. "Okay."

The doctor did her thing, something that Flack preferred not to actually think about, then reappeared a moment later. "You're doing well Stella," she told her. "A couple minutes more and we'll be in business. We'll give it a little more time and before you know it you'll have your baby."

When the doctor had left Flack turned to the bed to kiss Stella's forehead. "You're doing fantastic," he told her.

"Yeah, well it doesn't feel fantastic," she ground out as another contraction overtook her. As the pain overrode everything else, all she could manage was a crushing grip on Flack's hand and a pained cry. As it abated her hand loosened and she groaned. "I'm going to break your other hand if I'm not careful."

He shook his head. "I'll find a way to function without it if you do. Almost there," he told her, brushing a damp curl from her forehead. "Just a few minutes and we'll be holding a son or daughter."

"I know, and it'll be so worth it but…" She cut off as yet another contraction began. When she could breathe again she spoke again. "God I have so much respect for every woman who's ever had to go through this."

"The feeling's mutual," came their doctor's voice from the doorway. "Let's have ourselves a baby."

Soon enough Stella was prepared for the final stage. Her heart was pounding from strain and excitement and maybe even a touch of fear. Flack firmly took hold of her hand as he felt a thrill of exhilarated anticipation. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you too."

"Okay Stella, it's time to push but not until I tell you, okay?"

She nodded. "I've got it."

In that moment everything rose to a crescendo. The pain was intense and emotions were through the roof. The doctor's voice barely broke through the cloud of pain when she spoke. "Push Stella, now!" Even though Stella heard her only dimly she did hear, and she pushed. "Okay, good. Stop and breathe."

"God," Stella sobbed. "God."

"Okay, here we go; push!" Stella's vision narrowed to a pinpoint of sensation and emotion. She felt the pain and happiness, Flack's hand in hers, and all of her emotions flashing through her brain like lightning as she heard the doctor's next words. "One more good strong push Stella. Now!"

It was over so fast it was stunning. Stella waited without breathing and wept when she heard the baby cry, letting her head fall against Flack's shoulder. "You're amazing," he told her before he kissed her. "Absolutely amazing."

"It's a girl," the doctor announced. "Would you like to cut the cord new daddy?" she asked.

Don nodded and with shaking hands did the honors he'd been waiting months for. "She's beautiful Stell. We did good."

In a moment the doctor handed Stella a little pink wrapped bundle. Looking down at her brand new daughter she felt her heart swell and knew exactly what it felt like to fall in love at first sight. "God she's wonderful," she whispered.

Flack reached over and brushed a hand over his daughter's dark thatch of hair. "She is isn't she?" He leaned over and kissed Stella softly. "A baby girl."

She smiled. "A baby girl; Danny's going to be so pissed."

The entire team was waiting outside the nursery when Flack hobbled up to them. Hugs, kisses and slaps on the back were exchanged all around before he spoke. "Stella's doing fine, and we've got a beautiful baby girl," he told them, his eyes welling with tears that he allowed to fall freely.

"Damn it," Danny swore. His breath expelled harshly as Lindsay elbowed him in the stomach. "You know I didn't mean it that way. Congratulations man."

"Thanks. God it's amazing," he said, his voice full of wonder as he ran a hand over his hair. "They're bringing her in now."

They all watched eagerly as the nurse came in carrying the little brand new baby girl. She settled her into her bassinet and they crowded around the window to see her as close as they could. They all cooed over her when they saw her. Flack was right, she was positively gorgeous. There wasn't a dry eye in the hall as they all looked in on their first ever New York crime lab baby.

At last someone thought to ask the million dollar question. "What's her name?" Hawkes questioned.

"It's Sophia." Just saying it made his heart swell with love and pride. "Sophia Elyse Flack."

They all wanted to see Stella as soon as possible, but the nurses weren't about to let almost ten people in the room at once, so they took turns, each taking a couple of minutes to speak to her and offer congratulations. When they had all left, Stella and Flack were left alone for the first time since she'd given birth. Flack asked a nurse to bring Sophia in from the nursery, thoughts bouncing around his head at a rapid fire pace.

"Here she is," the nurse announced.

She settled the baby with Stella who sighed contentedly. "Thank you." The nurse nodded and made a relatively swift exit.

Sophia was wrapped in the typical little pink hospital blanket and as Stella held her Flack reached over to brush a hand over his daughter's cheek. "I have something for you," he told Stell.

"Oh really?" she asked, smiling. "What's that?" He grinned and reached over to unfold the blanket. For a moment Stella couldn't even comprehend what she saw. When it hit her that there was a princess cut diamond set in platinum tied with a ribbon to her daughter's hospital bracelet she could have sworn that her heart momentarily stopped.

"So what do you think Sophia?" he asked casually. Then he looked up and his eyes met Stella's. "Think your mama will make an honest man out of me?"

"Don," she said quietly.

"What do you stay Stell? You going to marry me?"

"Did you honestly think I would say no?" she asked incredulously. "Of course I'm going to marry you."

He leaned over to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. That irresistible boyish grin of his was firmly in place when he pulled back. "Better put the ring on then."

She reached over to pull gently on the ribbon and Flack held his hand out to let it fall there. Stella shifted the baby to rest in the crook of her right arm and he slid the ring onto her left hand. She gave in to the purely female compulsion to hold her hand out and wiggle her fingers, watching the diamond flash like fire. "You did fabulously, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her sweetly then looked down at their little girl, resting in her mother's arms. "What do you say baby, you want to be a flower girl at your mom and dad's wedding?"

Stella laughed. "She'll make a beautiful little flower girl."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"More than ready; but they're not letting me out of here until tomorrow."

Flack nodded. "We'll be ready when they do. Then we'll finally have this little one home."

"Finally."

By noon the next day they were back at home and Sophia was settled in her crib. Still exhausted, Stella switched on the baby monitor and she and Flack collapsed on their bed. She settled in against him, fitting herself along his uninjured side. "I didn't think I'd be so tired," she sighed.

"You've been put through the ringer Stell. It only makes sense that you'd be worn out; plus neither of us really got a lot of sleep the past two nights."

She nodded. "I know. Now I'm going to sleep, for as long as I can."

They both drifted off blissfully quickly, but it seemed as if only bare seconds had passed when Sophia's cries filtered in through the baby monitor. Stella groaned and Flack sighed. "Welcome to parenthood."

Note From The Author-- Okay, okay, the really short labor scene was a cop out, I know. But I figured it was better to make it short rather than making an even bigger ass out of myself since I've never actually experienced it. Please forgive me :)


	9. Milestones

Note From The Author—Here we go. This is the last chapter of Baby Steps. It's pretty short, because writing another whole wedding and reception felt somewhat like beating a dead horse. So you're getting a slightly abridged version : ). Side note, I actually have no idea how Stella and Flack met so if I'm off please humor me. I'm seriously contemplating a sequel for this story that would revolve around the milestones in Sophia's life. Also keep an eye out for the next multi-chapter story which will most likely be called Stays In Vegas. I hope you've enjoyed this story and thanks for sticking with it.

Disclaimer—I do not own the CSI: NY characters

The morning of the second crime lab wedding found Danny standing outside the chapel frowning at his tie.

"You still pouting Messer?" Lindsay asked from behind him.

Danny turned, his frown only deepening. "I am not pouting. I don't pout Montana."

"You are pouting," she told him as she rescued the tie from his hands. "I don't know why you're pouting. I thought you put money on six months out."

He tried not to fidget as she tied the tie for him. "I put money on six months out from our wedding, not six months after Sophia was born! I lost…" He caught his wife's pointed look and stopped. "Well we won't talk about how much I lost but I'm not happy about it."

Lindsay leaned up to kiss him. "But you're happy for Stella and Flack."

"Yeah," he conceded, his face softening. "Yeah, I'm really happy for them."

"Then go get the groom so we can have a wedding."

Standing with Danny at the front of the church Flack felt a little bit like he may pass out. He's never been so nervous or excited in his life and he found himself anxious to see Stella come down the aisle. The music started and their bridesmaids and groomsmen came first. Angell was at the head of the group carrying Sophia in her adorable little dress, the same shimmering maroon as the bridesmaids', all bouncing brown curls and big blue eyes. Jess stopped for a moment in front of Flack and he kissed the tiny hand his daughter was reaching out towards him. Lindsay came next, wearing an ear to ear grin along with her coppery colored gown.

Then the congregation stood and the rest of the world disappeared as Stella came into view on Mac's arm. She hadn't wanted a veil because she said it made her feel silly. She'd also joked about the appropriateness of a white dress seeing as their six month old would be in the wedding; but she had given in to the desire and she was a gorgeous vision in white. The flowing silk hugged close to her body and ended in a train that trailed beautifully behind her.

Stella and Mac stopped at the front of the church, and Flack was so absorbed that he barely heard anything when Mac gave her away. Then they were standing together in front of the priest and it seemed as if everything clicked into place. He caught Stella's eye and they both grinned like idiots momentarily before they turned to the priest as he began the ceremony.

Everything was going smoothly and beautifully when Sophia began to reach out towards her parents, on the verge of a full on fit. Stella reached out and took the baby from Angell. She tried to settle her but the materials of their dresses slipped and slid against each other. Laughing, she kissed her before passing her to Flack. He settled her comfortably in his arms, winking at Stella. "We never did do anything conventionally," he told her. The entire congregation laughed as they returned to the ceremony.

When it came time for Flack's vows he found himself taking a deep breath to calm his shaking nerves. Feeling slightly steadier, he began. "I had such a huge crush on you from the moment I met you," he told her. "The very first time I saw you I think you were chewing out some poor cop for compromising a crime scene; and all of the sudden I found myself so fascinated by this beautiful woman who looked like a goddess and lit into cops with her hands on her hips in her high heeled boots. The longer I knew you the worse it got, and I found myself completely head over heels in love with you and praying that one day I could talk you into going out on a date with me. You're the strongest, most beautiful, most intelligent woman I've ever known and I'm so in love with you that there are days I don't even know what to do with myself. You've gave me our daughter and your love and I can't believe that you chose me of all people to spend the rest of your life with, but you're crazy if you think I'm going to question it. I love you."

Stella was crying for the first time all day when he finished. "I never thought I would have you," she said quietly. "After all that I've been through I always had this feeling that maybe love just wasn't meant to be for me. But then I met you, and there was always just something about you. Even when we were fighting about cases or something stupid like me not feeding you when I drove, I always felt something underneath it all. I've almost lost you more than once and I know now that if it's anywhere within my power I'm never letting you out of my life. I fell in love with you so fast and I can honestly say that you've made me happier than I ever imagined in my wildest dreams. I suppose we're in the same boat because I can't believe that I have you in my life and that we have this wonderful little girl. I love you."

Just as with Danny and Lindsay's wedding, everyone was crying when they finished their vows. When the priest asked for the rings there was a little bit of juggling as Danny took out the rings, handed them to Flack, then carefully took Sophia. The rest of the wedding seemed to fly by and soon they came to the final moment. They heard that final pronouncement and Flack took Stella in his arms and kissed her more tenderly than she had ever imagined. Danny passed Sophia back and Stella and Flack walked back down the aisle as man and wife with their daughter between them.

Note From The Author-- Here we are at the end. I think I may actually shed a few tears. I'm so glad you stuck with me through it all and I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Thanks


End file.
